


LIOD Headcanons

by Blackelaments159



Series: Love In Other Dimensions [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ami and Mako are practically fucking sisters, Ami will fuck you up, Mako is Mom Friend, Multi, Shiori and Yukina fucking know, Yukina's a lowkey troll, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackelaments159/pseuds/Blackelaments159
Summary: Some headcanons that I have about the characters i'm borrowing for Love In Other Dimensions, which probably will affect the story and will probably confuse you if you don't know.I may add to them later.





	LIOD Headcanons

Kurama:

  * Kurama and his brother took to having the same name with humor.
  * They now have matching LINE handles, MinaminoNotHatanaka and HatanakaNotMinamino.
  * Kurama keeps two LINE accounts, the other one is for Professional Use Only™, and is ShuichiMinamino.



Kuwabara:

  * Is a criminal justice major, planning on being a cop.
  * Keeps his telepathic bond with Yukina open at almost all times, so he can always know if she needs him.
  * Literally cannot deny Yukina anything if she looks up at him with that wide eyed innocent look (The only one she has, unless she’s pissed off and freezing everything)
  * Can’t deny her anything then, either
  * Is not near as stupid as people seems to think he is. While he can be a little naive or childish, and sometimes slower to get to the same point as others, he’ll get there eventually. And probably had to slog through shit tons of psycic BS to do it.
  * His LINE handle is thekazumakuwabara.



Yukina:

  * Knows about Hiei.
  * Hiroseki stones are super rare, and there’s no way she can get another one of her mothers. There is no way in hell she would give it to Hiei to track down her brother. Let him see it, sure. Give it to him, hell no. She knew he was her brother, and that there was a good chance he wouldn’t come back, so she gave him a mission. A reason to come back to her.
  * She’s just waiting for him to tell her the truth
  * Is bi as fuck.
  * Most koorime are actually full blown ace. Some are not, and do seek physical pleasure from each other.
  * Yukina was the latter.
  * This gave her a very specific survival skill when she left the island to find Human World, because some powerful female demons are perfectly willing to protect less powerful females who are very skilled at cunilingus and perfectly willing to provide said skill. Especially if the men around them suck at it.
  * That’s not to say she’s not capable of protecting herself if she needs to. People don’t go to the island to hunt down her people for their stones for a reason.
  * Took to getting a human education with gusto, catching up rapidly in most subjects. She’s surprisingly good at History and English, is decent at math, but science confuses her (especially since many of the things she’s seen and done as a demon contradicts a lot of it).
  * No one talks about frog dissection day in biology, which involved a broken thermostat causing the temperature to drop rapidly, and Yukina Koorime (who’s normally such a nice, quiet girl) screaming at the teacher about his cruelty and how these innocent creatures didn’t deserve it with tears in her eyes. Her boyfriend had to come talk her down from stabbing the poor man with a scalpel.
  * She was excused from all subsequent biology labs.
  * Devours bad/trashy shows, both Japanese and American. Claims it’s to learn how to speak like a normal human, really she just likes them.
  * Loves Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Jersey Shore, Japanese variety shows, and those American talk shows with the paternity tests.
  * Knows that her use of slang makes people uncomfortable, low-key why she does it.
  * Her LINE handle is Icetomeetyou. (It was a toss up with OGIceIceBaby, but Kazuma talked her out of it)



Shiori:

  * Knows her son’s not fully human. She’s not sure what he really is. Something to do with plants, judging by her garden, but she’s not sure. Like Yukina, she’s just waiting for him to tell her the truth.
  * Notices his almost too easy charm and secretly hopes that one day he’ll meet his match.
  * Worries for him everytime he leaves the house.
  * She always noticed the demons circling the house when he was younger, and noticed when they would stop, and she always worried that one day he wouldn’t come back.



Hiei:

  * Is very confused by about half of what comes out of Yukina’s mouth.
  * He’s not really sure what she’s saying or what it means, and honestly, he doesn’t think he wants to know.
  * Heard the story about Yukina’s biology class from Shizuru during one of his visits.
  * He’s never been more proud.
  * Would never admit it, but he actually approves of her relationship with Kuwabara.
  * Man’s a bit of an idiot, but he’s decently powerful for a human, respects the women around him, and treats Yukina like a fucking princess.
  * Also would never admit it, but he enjoys hanging out with Shizuru. Yukina said they were bros?
  * Her broTP?
  * He has no clue what that means, and is two scared to ask
  * She has a killer sense of humor, doesn’t take any of her brother’s shit, and is generally just a very chill person.
  * When he’s feeling charitable, and no one else is around, he’ll light her cigarettes for her. (She both finds this hilarious and is honored.)
  * He doesn’t have LINE because he refuses to get a cell phone, or let anyone get one for him.



All Scouts:

  * The Moon Kingdom and each planet had its own language.
  * Lunarian was considered the common tongue, and was spoken throughout the Silver Alliance.
  * However, the planetary princesses learnedeach other’s languages, as well.
  * When the Scouts received their memories of their past lives, the language came with it.
  * They often use Lunarian or their own languages when speaking about Scout business in public
  * And can (and will) curse fluently in each language.
  * It is not uncommon for Ami to snarl at the girls in Mercian when they are being particularly difficult about settling down to study, or refusing to pay attention.
  * Rei will often say very… unkind… things about men who harass her in Martian.
  * When asked by outsiders, they say that it’s a code language they made up.
  * To everyone else it sounds like gibberish.
  * Mamoru only learned Terran and Lunarian, and is often confused when the girls use their own languages.



Ami:

  * Prefers classical music while generally studying, but when studying English she prefers music from America and England.
  * She is not picky about the genre, though, and has been know to unironically bob along to DMX, Tech N9ne, and Eminem. She’s also very fond of P!nk, Ke$ha, Britney Spears, Ed Sheeran, and Beyonce.
  * Trust me, she knows every word, and will sing along if she’s in the mood.
  * Haruka once watched, horrified but unable to look away, as she calmly rapped along to X Gon Give It To Ya. She didn’t miss a single beat or word.
  * When it was over Haruka called Setsuna to make sure she was still in the correct universe.
  * Ami finds Eminem to be very clever, and will often listen to the same song over and over to try and pick up on all the puns and turns of phrase.
  * However she’s eternally confused by Shots by LMFAO and it’s popularity. At this point she’s written it off as an American Thing™.
  * She has several of these. She likes them, but she doesn’t get them.
  * Her friends have learned to not to go through her music, let her pick the music, or pick an English song in Karaoke, because it’s a complete toss up of what you’re gonna get but it’s probably gonna traumatise you
  * Because you can see her mouth moving and hear her voice saying those words, but Ami should not know them. Especially not In that order.
  * Rather than randomly search for what’s popular, she asks every foreigner she meets for a recommendation.
  * As a result, her collection is… eclectic, to say the least.
  * Ami’s a bit of a risk taker, but she knows how it will end every time.
  * You know the troubled bird? The risk I took was calculated, but _man_ am I bad at math?
  * That’s not Ami.
  * Ami’s more like: The risk I took was calculated, but I am fucking amazing at math and had 3 back up plans for if it went wrong.
  * Ami is not to be messed with.
  * She is sweet, and shy, but she’s also protective of those she cares about, and if you come for them, she will come for you.
  * See, Mako and Haruka can kick your ass, Rei can probably put some kind of curse on you, Hotaru will leave you wondering how a 5 year old can be so terrifying, Usagi will just look so disappointed in you it will make you feel bad, and the other girls will be varying shades of shady, salty inconvenience that will annoy the fuck out of you.
  * But Ami.
  * Ami’s job is to know the enemy’s weakness.
  * And now you are the enemy
  * And she knows your weakness
  * She knows where the exhaust port is on your Death Star
  * And she’s gonna use it to fucking destroy you.
  * You will wish for death
  * You will with you’d never been born.
  * And she will do this without ever once scratching her perfect student, goody goody two shoes image. Her own friends won’t even suspect.
  * You will disappear, like you were never there at all, and no one will ever know it was her.
  * Her LINE handle is Soldier_of_Wisdom.



Makoto:

  * Is friends with Jin, Touya, and Chu
  * She punched out Chu for being drunkenly rude to some random girl, and he and Jin immediately fell in love with her. (Touya was far more interested in Ami, who was holding her bag and shaking her head, but felt she was very shy and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.)
  * Any time they see her out and about they salute her and offer to escort her to her destination.
  * This has lead to some confusion multiple times when she walks to school with the girls. (Meanwhile, Touya is still trying to start a conversation with Ami.)
  * They’ve introduced her to Rinku, who she thinks is adorable, and he liked her well enough to put up with her mothering.
  * Makoto is Mom Friend, hear her roar.
  * If you are her friend then you are her baby, and she will fuck up anyone who messes with you.
  * Since she lives alone, and Ami’s mother is often busy at the hospital, they spend far more time together than the other girls, who all have fairly involved parents or guardians.
  * They will often have sleepovers, sometimes multiple times a week.
  * Saeko is okay with this so long as they are responsible about it, but is mostly just happy that her daughter isn’t alone all the time anymore, and it makes her feel a bit better about being so busy with the hospital. She also uses it as a way to check in with Makoto and make sure she’s okay.
  * This has been great for Ami’s diet and Mako’s grades.
  * When Saeko found out about Makoto’s parents, she took the girl aside and offered to let her move in, but Mako said she was far too used to living on her own to be comfortable with it.
  * Her LINE handle is JupiterAscenting.




End file.
